


Shattered Glass

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Crew as Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Whump, Whump, bc who doesn't, they all love mccoy ok, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: Jim and the other's are returning from the Mirrorverse, but Mccoy won't leave until he knows for sure this Spock lives. A choice with dire consequences for the Enterprise's dear doctor.





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> this is the tumblr anon's fault for requesting the drawing prompt 'mirror mirror mind meld scene but with aos'  
> thanks a LOT BUCKO I HAVE FEELINGS

 

“Bones, we have to go now,” Jim was saying.

Leonard himself was only half listening as he shook his friend’s hand off his arm and continued his scan of Spock- the Other Spock.

“I can save him, damn it,” Leonard snapped.

“Doctor, you’re throwing away our only shot of getting home!” Scotty tried, looking towards the door for the fifth time in thirty seconds.

“Then go! I’m right behind you,” the doctor said, still working.

“Scotty, Uhura, go,” Jim said, in his best captain voice.

They didn’t budge, and it was clear they weren’t leaving without him. It was infuriating, but when it came down to it, Leonard couldn’t blame them. He wouldn’t have left any of them either.

“Bones,” Jim started.

“Jim, I can’t just let him die! It’ll only take a minute, go make sure the transporter is clear. I’ll be there. I promise,” Leonard said, his determined blue eyes meeting Jim’s piercing ones.

Jim glanced to the others and nodded.

“You got your minute,” Jim said.

Leonard wasted none of the precious seconds and turned back to the unconscious Vulcan on the bed as the others left the sickbay. He grabbed a hypo and slid it into Spock’s arm. The scanners beeped rhythmically, showing good signs, still he didn’t want to leave until he was certain his job had been done. Everything was steady, and Leonard was just getting ready to leave. He didn’t think it was a good idea to be around when the Vulcan woke up.

However, when the scanner began to beep faster, he started and, worried something was going wrong, took a closer look. He never thought the heartbeat had quickened because Spock was waking up. Leonard grunted as an arm shot out from the bed and connected with his abdomen.  In seconds, Spock had risen and pinned Leonard to the wall.

The doctor gasped for breath as the collision knocked the wind out of him and Spock regarded him in that damnable reserved expression.

“Why did the captain let me live?” he asked, an edge to his tone.

Leonard couldn’t answer. What would he say even if he could? He wasn’t sure he wanted to say anything if he could. Spock didn’t wait long for an answer and he lifted his hand and pressed his fingers to Leonard’s face.

The doctor choked as he realized what was happening. Pain erupted through his mind like strings of electricity as Spock ripped through his thoughts. He wasn’t sure how long it really lasted, but with the pain, it felt like an eternity. Leonard gasped and dropped to his knees when Spock finally severed the mind meld. The Vulcan stared down at him a moment and only uttered a simple “Fascinating,” before hauling the doctor to his feet again.  

 

Leonard was hardly aware of what was happening as Spock pushed him to the transporter room. He was suddenly aware that he was shaking, and try as he might, he couldn’t force himself to stop. Spock and Jim were speaking, but what they were saying didn’t register. Spock’s hand was still clamped around his wrist, making his insides squirm, but he couldn’t bring himself to try and pull away.

It turned out he didn’t need to anyway, for Spock pushed him forwards.. The unexpected action sent Leonard stumbling towards the transporter. He lost his footing completely and would have hit the ground had it not been for Scotty catching him. Jim and Spock exchanged more words, and then the transporter came to life with its familiar noise and light.

Leonard’s heart raced with panic as they began to beam away from that Enterprise. What if something went wrong again? What if they were dispersed into billions of atoms across space? He clutched at Scotty’s tunic like it was a lifeline- Scotty knew how these things worked, Scotty could get them home.

\-----------

The first thing Scotty noticed when they appeared on the transporter pad was the absolute death grip that the doctor had on him. He looked around and was delighted to find that they were on _his_ Enterprise and they were home, but he quickly turned his attention back to Mccoy.

“We’re home now, doctor. Transporter’s not so bad, aye?” Scotty said, shooting him a grin.

Mccoy only responded with a half hearted glare. His knuckles were still white against the red of the engineer’s shirt, and Scotty frowned slightly with concern.

“Are you alright, mate?” he asked.

“I don’t-” the response was interrupted by a pained groan from Mccoy as leaned into Scotty, who stumbled at the sudden extra weight.

“Jim!” Scotty shouted, kneeling as he lowered Mccoy to the ground.

Immediately Jim was knelt beside them while Uhura ordered a medical team to come.

“Bones? Bones! What’s wrong?” Jim asked, in a panicked tone that Scotty had never heard before.

“J’m?” Mccoy whispered, turning his head away from his curled position against Scotty.

“Yeah, Bones, it’s me,” Jim said, putting a hand on Mccoy’s shoulder.

He was trembling under the captain’s hand.

“My head- it hurts-” Mccoy gasped.

“Move aside, captain,” Chapel’s voice ordered from behind him.

Jim moved to scramble out of their way so they could do their job, but Mccoy’s hand shot out and grabbed onto his sleeve.

“No don’t!” Mccoy started, breaking off with a pained cry. “He’s going to kill you.”

“Leonard,” Chapel said gently, but firmly, “Do you know where you are?”

“We’ve got to get Uhura, she’s not safe,” Mccoy whimpered to Jim.

“Leonard,” Chapel tried again, but the doctor cried out in pain and pushed his palms to his forehead. The nurse took a hypospray and shot its contents into Mccoy’s arm. In seconds, his body relaxed, going limp against Scotty who hadn’t let go of him.

He was reluctant to let Mccoy go, but let him be loaded onto a stretcher. Both he and Jim followed, joined by Uhura so they could give whatever information they could about Mccoy’s condition. Truth be told they had little to share, they only knew that something had happened between the time they left the other Enterprise’s sickbay and were reunited with the doctor.

As the nurses and other doctors assessed Mccoy’s condition, Scotty, Jim, and Uhura were joined by Spock. He was greeted with a few long seconds of stiff awkwardness as the trio reminded themselves that this was _their_ Spock. He only raised an eyebrow at their reactions before Uhura moved forward and hugged him. He returned the embrace, while taking in the scene before him.

“I assume my counterpart acted harmfully against Doctor Mccoy,” he said.

“We don’t know what he did to him, Spock,” Jim said, and went on to explain what had happened.

“He was shaken pretty bad when Sp- the other you, brought him back-”

“Could hardly stand by himself,” Scotty put in, unable to drop the feeling of Mccoy shaking against him, “Raving about a headache.”

At once, Spock and Uhura looked at each other as they came to the same conclusion. Uhura’s hand went to her mouth with soft gasp and Spock’s expression turned, somehow, more serious.

“I believe Doctor Mccoy was unwillingly forced into a mind meld,” he said, looking to the doctor lying unconscious on the bed before them.

Jim’s jaw dropped open, looking to Mccoy, then back to Spock.

“That _bastard_ ,” he growled. Scotty remembered Jim explaining the mind meld he had experienced with the other Spock- Ambassador Spock. It didn’t sound like a most pleasant thing to experience under normal circumstances, but to be _attacked_ with one…

“Is he going to be alright?” Jim asked.

“I… do not know,” Spock answered, “I will have to attempt a meld myself to see the damage.”

“Spock... When the ambassador melded with me, there was an… emotional transference,” Jim said, “I don’t know what the other you might have been feeling, but that might reflect out of Bones.”

“The possibility is probable, and the emotions will likely be multiplied due to Doctor Mccoy’s exceptionally emotional nature and his condition. Nevertheless, I will attempt to help him,” Spock agreed.

Jim smiled at his first officer and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thank’s Spock.”


End file.
